


【凉虔】人设

by sadsang



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsang/pseuds/sadsang





	【凉虔】人设

渣男设定

一

“你是个好人，但……”女孩攥紧虔诚刚送来的网红奶茶支支吾吾，甚至都不敢抬头看他。

“没事，我们还可以做朋友。”虔诚似是压下了所有情绪故作平静地答道，他的眼角泛红嘴唇抿紧，一副因爱痛苦无法自拔的模样。

“对不起对不起…”一言不发任女孩边道歉边在自己怀里哭的梨花带雨，虔诚的心思却飘得很远。

真的是快听腻了这句话，虔诚转身卸下满脸深情跟队伍边上倒卖奶茶的黄牛挥了挥手算是告别，漫不经心打开微信跟父母报备说又黄了一个。

手在刚才那个女孩的微信上停了一会还是没有按下删除，万一被问起来可不好收场啊。反正也不会再联系了，朋友什么的只是客套话，大家都是成年人了，应该懂的吧。

路过柜台的时候虔诚看到镜子里自己的白T上沾着泪痕和粉底液的混合物，他不耐烦地掏掏耳朵，“啧，真麻烦，早知道穿件黑色的衣服来了。”

虔诚是个正儿八经的gay，可无奈到了年纪还是得听父母的话乖乖相亲。其实女孩也不是不行，就是太软了些，按凉晨的话说就是，不得劲啊。

经过几次斗智斗勇，虔诚终于成功习得了如何在相亲对象给你发好人卡的同时又不让父母对你产生疑心。还能在相亲期间与某个对上眼的小gay春风一度。

二

哦对了，忘记说，虔诚从来只做top。凉晨同理。两个1在一起当然没有未来，促使二人相识多年不吵不闹自然不是因为床上那点事。

是知己啊知己，对外的说辞都是这个，可他们心里清楚，只是臭味相投罢了。

不谈情不说爱，提上裤子不认人。上一秒还在床上哄着宝贝放松让我进去，下一秒就能在赛场兵刃相见毫不留情。睡遍康平路，却也片叶不沾身。

硬要说两人有什么区别的话，虔诚是暗渣，凉晨则是明渣。

180+的身高天生比别人多了点优势，仗着那张还算不错的脸，说的情话似乎都比别人可信了几分。

海誓山盟张口就来，到了兴头上就开始山无棱天地合乃敢与君绝了。可其实根本连人名和脸都没对上，只能是靠着身上明显的痣或者疤才能认出。

即便是认出了最多也只是想起那天晚上自己餍足与否，对方什么样子，凉晨挠挠头，这怎么记得啊。

虔诚每每看着被迷的七荤八素的小朋友们也只是在心里默默感叹道，凉晨你是真的渣。

偏生两人都喜欢同一个类型。软糯的自然没什么意思，够野够辣才带劲。

不过还是有分寸的，他们从不睡对方睡过的人。

 

三

很奇怪，但就这么一路过来好几年。圈子不大，照理说总会有重叠的，但两人确实都成功避开了。

直到那一天。

两人比其他队友早些到南京，登记入住当然是同一间房。虔诚看见凉晨打扮得人模狗样就知道这货又要出去散发雄性荷尔蒙了，“喂，今天还回来吗？”

“不回了，可别太想我，实在寂寞的话打过来”，凉晨比了个打电话的手势调笑道，“phone sex了解一下。”

回应他的是虔诚砸来的枕头，“滚吧你！”

这一砸就砸完了凉晨当晚的所有桃花，一无所获的凉晨滴溜着一打啤酒回了酒店。

刚开门就发现有些不对，声声的喘息还有这不成调的“凉晨…嗯…你不是说今晚…不回来吗？”

凉晨背对床放下手里的啤酒，虔诚似笑非笑地盯着他看了一会，接着狠狠地顶弄身下的男孩，男孩没忍住叫了出来。

“怎么说咯晨少，一起啊。”

四

虔诚从床头柜摸出一个套扔给凉晨，自己则靠在边上的沙发腾出地方，男孩无措地看着虔诚，虔诚点燃一支烟，挺了挺下身上示意男孩过来舔。

“放心吧，这人有数的。”

凉晨往男孩那看了一眼，足够容纳进入的小洞已经开始一张一合，整个房间只剩下淫靡的舔舐声。

虔诚的脸隐在烟雾后面看不真切，但通红的耳垂还有颤抖的指尖都表明他舒服得很。

男孩的肠壁柔软湿润，咬起来紧的要命。凉晨抽送的时候，男孩的牙几次磕到虔诚的下身，虔诚狠狠踢了凉晨一脚，“艹，你他妈轻点，以前怎么不知道你这么大，人都要不行了。”

凉晨索性握住虔诚作乱的脚踝更用力地挺动，连续的深喉让虔诚爽得腿软，手里的烟也早就不知道丢哪去了。

几乎是同时高潮，虔诚的胸口一片绯红，凉晨额前的刘海被汗水浸湿。

最野最辣的那个人明明距离如此近，他们却硬生生错过了这么多年。好像谁是1谁是0也没那么重要了，一直以来坚持的东西随着这场性事土崩瓦解。

“要不一人一次？让你先做top好了，那男孩看起来挺舒服的啊。”虔诚看着凉晨笑得意味深长。

“爽就行了是吧，真够渣的。”，凉晨抚去虔诚眼角的生理泪水。

虔诚毫不避讳赤裸着身体挪到床尾，属于电竞少年修长的手捞起一罐啤酒打开，含了一口渡给凉晨，冰冷苦涩的液体在亲吻里渐渐变了味。

勾着凉晨的脖子把人往浴室带，虔诚握住两人早已硬挺的下身，“彼此彼此咯，我们俩，又有谁是好人。”


End file.
